sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyu Empire
Basic Information Government Type: Monarchy Faction Location: Located 20,000 light-years south of the Solarian Empire in the Nestubius Nebula. Plus Northern Territories, 8,000 light-years far northwest of the Solarian Empire. Region Size: 850 light-years across, centered in the Nestubius Nebula. Plus 3,576 light-years, Northern Territories. Military Strength: Offensive and Defensive Demographics: 35.2% human, 64.62% alien races (Aegyl - 6.8%, Baknamy - 6.9%, Bangaa - 10.02%, Garif - 6.2%, Gria - 3.5%, Helgas - 4.7%, Nu Mou - 5%, Cijill - 5.3%, Seeq - 7%, Urutan-Yensa - 3.8%, Vierra - 5.4%) Economics: Imports raw materials from the outer regions of the Nestubius Nebula Citizen Denomination: Saiyuan Currency: Rew Religion: Vellumius Illumignata is a religion based on the belief in one Birth Mother and that the Saiyu Empire is located within her womb. History Founding: September 16th, 4668 Brief History: The Saiyu Empire was originally located at the southernmost part of what is now known as the Verge. Although, the old Free Human Alliance which would eventually become the Solarian Empire, was and is the dominant power in this territory. Unfortunately for the monarchy of Saiyu, the laws placed at the time were viewed as too lax. Also, with the combination of the manner of political proceedings and the rather strict implications, Saiyuan law was disapproved of by the Free Human Alliance. An operation was launched by the Free Human Alliance to remove the monarchy of the Solidories family, but unfortunately the race known as the Dom’Kavosh began a sudden assault on Saiyu. The attack by the Dom’Kavosh resulted in the annihilation of Saiyu, which in turn forced any survivors to flee. Thanks to the brave and noble sacrifice of Her Honor Judge Yunalesca, the survivors successfully fled to the Nestubius Nebula that is located south of the Solarian Empire. Upon arrival to their new home, the survivors, having advanced terraforming technology, created what would be the new capital planet. Bit by bit, planets were modified from their original compounds to sufficient elemental compounds to support complex life. As the number of artificial planets under the Saiyuan banner expanded, so did the power of the Saiyu Empire that had spread into a good portion of the Nestubius Nebula. Their encounter with certain alien races resulted in what was the addition of a caste system based on race and social standing. Humans made up the top minor majority of the elite social standing while the alien races that had been brought under Saiyuan influence were placed accordingly. Within a period of ten years, the Saiyu Empire grew from a star system to an empire that spanned a good portion of the Nestubius Nebula. Unfortunately, during this time, His Highness King Solidories's health began to wane, thus causing the appointment of his youngest daughter, Miazzes Solidories, as the monarch. Her harsh enforcement of Saiyuan law brought her a not-so-friendly reputation, even to the point that the second oldest son, His Highness Liborio Solidories, broke away from the Saiyu Empire. The prince, using his personal armada, created what was the foundation of the Saiyuan rebel forces, using funding and manpower from races that didn't approve of Her Highness's strict enforcement of the law. The Saiyu Empire, under the regime of Her Highness Queen Solidories, although strict in its laws and enforcement began to prosper. It was at this time that strange communication signals were being traced from the region in the Nestubius Nebula known as the Dark Sector. An envoy was sent out to the Solarian Empire as to allow a rather shaky conversation between the two powers over the possibility of Dom’Kovash activity. Unfortunately, the conversations did not go as expected as the Solarian ambassadors deemed Saiyuan law barbaric with its brutal enforcement. This caused what had been very slight talks between the two nations to dwindle down. Later, another incident pertaining to the enforcement of Saiyuan law involved a judge against the rebel forces and was deemed a hostile action in the eyes of the Solarian Empire. The execution of this judge by Solarian law enforcement caused severe backlash by the majority of the Saiyu Empire's populace, resulting in an anti-Solarian sentiment to arise within the Saiyuan Senate. This resulted in a full cease in communications between both of the empires and thus creating a hostile environment. With the waning health of the king, it was a matter of time until he passed on. This news caused the oldest son of the king to return from an expedition that had been launched into the Dark Sector. The will of the now-dead monarch was that his oldest son, Vayne Solidories, became the newest monarch. His youngest sister, Miazzes Solidories, was to serve as his right hand in the enforcement of the law. With the appointment of a new monarch, the mentality of the Saiyu Empire shifted from a defensive existence to expansion. Upon the word of His Highness King Vayne Solidories, the Saiyu Empire began its expansion into the unknown regions of its territory. The Saiyu Empire saw a change from a totalitarian monarchy to political reform with the arrival of the new king. With his new rule, a restructuring of the government was one of the first items on the agenda. The king began the process of expansion within the first 18 months of his reign. Unfortunately, due to illness, he was forced to step down from the throne. With this, the line of succession went forth to Queen Miazzes Solidories, though she chose to not become the next leader due to personal matters. As such, the Senate of the Saiyu Empire, led by their head speaker Countess Vielle, went through the line of succession again to name Mercedes Solidories as the new monarch. With the appointment of Her Highness Queen Mercedes Solidories, the Saiyu Empire's restructuring was implemented in a strong manner with the overall enforcement of the queen. Major Historical Events: * Attack by the Dom'Kavosh caused Saiyuan survivors to flee into the Nestubius Nebula. * The integration of alien races into both military and labor efforts allowed for Saiyuan influence to spread at an accelerated pace within the Nestubius Nebula. * The death of His Highness King Solidories resulted in the appointment of a new generation at the helm of the Saiyu Empire, his oldest son Vayne Solidories. * Political restructuring begins with the initial development of law reforms under the new king. * King Vayne Solidories steps down from the throne due to health concerns. * Countess Vielle, alongside the Senate of the Saiyu Empire, anoint Her Highness Queen Mercedes Solidories as the replacement of His Highness King Vayne Solidories. See Also * Holy Coven Category:Nations